


Bringing Back Kaplan

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Healing, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: Where do you begin now that you're back from the dead.





	1. Chapter 1

“You presumed to know what was best for me. Even if I resolve the anger, the pain you caused. I can’t trust you, EVER. I’m standing before a stranger, and yet I know you believe what you did was best for Elizabeth, which is why I brought you here. You’ve told me you always wanted a pristine, unspoiled place to live out your days in peace. So, the acre is yours…for all eternity.”  
…  
Kate felt the burning on her face, she knew it was coming. She’d known the moment Red had found out about her betrayal. He’d kept her alive for days after, while they traced Elizabeth and Agnes. Perhaps part of her thought, for even the briefest of moments, that maybe, just maybe he’d let her live, forgive her even. What a fool she thought as she was thrown back by the impact of the bullet, not even Mr Kaplan could be forgiven. The shot in the head many years before or the shot she’d just received to her face, she couldn’t quite decide which was worse, all she knew was that she was dying as the man she trusted, loved and betrayed walked away from her. She was destined to die alone, her own fault really. She chose to do a job that would inevitably take her life; she gave up on love, relationships to dedicate herself to Reddington and him alone. There’s nothing Kate wouldn’t have done for him, not so long ago she had been ready to die to save him and now here she was, lying in the middle of nowhere, dying alone.  
“Let’s go Dembe.” Red said quietly, as the young man held the door open for him.  
“Kate?”  
“She’s no longer our problem.”  
“Raymond you…”  
“You know I had too, I couldn’t make Kate the exception, regardless of my feelings, let’s go home.”  
Dembe closed the door on Red before looking back to where Kate lay, out of sight from passersby. He closed his eyes briefly, a tight knot in his stomach before turning back and getting in to the car.  
…  
That next morning when Elizabeth was in the process of recovering her daughter, Dembe’s head shot up when he heard her asking Red where Kate was. Elizabeth saw the exchange between Red and Dembe, concern filling her when Red quickly changed the subject. It was hours later before Elizabeth was finally able to get Dembe alone, out of ear shot from Red.  
“Dembe…”  
The young man looked up when she appeared at the door as he waited for Red to finish up a meeting with Harold Cooper, Dembe suddenly looked over his shoulder as Elizabeth came to stand in front of him, her arms crossed.  
“Raymond’s still in the meeting.”  
“Where is she?”  
“Who?”  
“Don’t, you know who I’m taking about. I saw the way you looked at each other earlier when I mentioned Mr Kaplan. What’s he done to her?”  
“I’m sorry but I can’t.”  
“What do you mean you can’t?”  
“You know how Raymond feels about betrayal, he didn’t have a choice.”  
“He killed her, didn’t he?”  
Dembe chose not to speak, instead looked behind him to see Red watching them.  
“For god sake Dembe, I though Mr Kaplan was a friend.”  
“She is, she was, she…she didn’t give him a choice.”  
“Where is she?”  
“I can’t.”  
“He can’t just leave her lying out there, surely you believe even Kaplan deserves a decent burial. This is my fault.”  
“Kate chose to go behind Raymond’s back.”  
“She did what she believed was right, he didn’t have to kill her because of it. Why hasn’t he killed me, I betrayed him too. If he’s killed her then he has to by rights, kill me too.”  
“He would never hurt you.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know, I just know that he…”  
“Where did he leave Kaplan’s body?”  
“If he found out I told you then he…”  
“For god sake Dembe, you can’t leave her out there alone, in the cold. She doesn’t deserve that.”  
Dembe could see Red finishing up with Cooper, quickly turning back to Elizabeth.  
“All I can tell you is that Kate has a tracker on her cell. That will tell you where she is. I can’t tell you anymore than that.”  
Red walked down the stairs as Elizabeth took a step back from Dembe, trying to keep her face neutral.  
“Lizzie, we think we know where Agnes is.”  
“You found her, where?”  
“Kirk took a flight; he has people in the UK and they…”  
“He’s taking my daughter out of the country, we have to go…now.”  
“Lizzie wait, you’re not coming.”  
“The hell I’m not, she’s my daughter and…”  
“He wants you too remember, he could come for you again. At least if he’s over there, you’re safe here. Tom will come with us; you need to stay where for now at least, it’s safe.”  
“You call me the minute you have Agnes, and I want to know that both Agnes and Tom are safe, do you hear me.”  
“I will Lizzie.”  
“I mean it.”  
“Elizabeth, I give you my word. I’ll bring them back safe. Dembe come with me.”  
Red hugged Elizabeth tightly before following Dembe out of the building.  
…  
Elizabeth was going stir crazy as she tried to keep busy at work but it wasn’t working, she needed to get out. Her mind suddenly drifted back to Kate, the danger the older woman had placed herself in by helping Elizabeth fake her death. She looked around to see Aram at his desk; she pushed her chair back and came over to join him.  
“Aram, you busy?”  
“Not especially, not until we hear from Reddington, why?”  
“I need you to do me a huge favour?”  
“Liz, I can’t get you to London I…”  
“Not that, for once Reddington was right. I’m safer here.”  
“What do you need?”  
“Mr Kaplan’s gone off the grid, nobody knows where she is, or they’re not saying.”  
“Well surely Reddington would know.”  
“I don’t know if you’re aware but, it was Mr Kaplan that helped me fake my death.”  
“Mr Kaplan.”  
“She was doing what she thought was the right thing for me and Agnes and she was right, but Reddington he…”  
“What?”  
“He sees what she did as a betrayal to him and I’m worried that he’s done something to her.”  
“Killed her you mean, he wouldn’t.”  
“I’m not so sure.”  
“I don’t know her well but the times I’ve seen them both together, it’s always appeared that they mean a lot to each other.”  
“You’ve seen Reddington when someone’s betrayed him, everything else goes out the window, feelings, everything. If he has hurt her, killed her then after what she did for me and Agnes, she doesn’t deserve to lie dead for everyone to see. I need to see for myself, she deserves a proper burial.”  
“You have her cell?”  
“Yeah here.”  
Elizabeth passed Aram Kate’s number, typing it into his laptop; they waited a few minutes before it began to flash.  
“Well, going by this she’s just outside the city?”  
“How far out?”  
“About an hour.”  
“Do you know the exact location?”  
“It’s a large acre of farm land and it’s oh…”  
“What is it?”  
“It belongs to Reddington.”  
“Aram, do you think you could get away for a while.”  
“What.”  
“I need to go there; I have to see for myself.”  
“I don’t know Liz I…”  
“I’m begging you Aram please. If it wasn’t for me then Mr Kaplan wouldn’t have ended up in this mess, I’m responsible for what happens to her, please.”  
Aram looked to Elizabeth then up to Cooper’s office before letting out a long sigh.  
“Wait outside for me, I’ll say a family emergency’s come up and that I need to go home.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Don’t thank me just yet, give me five minutes.”  
Elizabeth left the building quickly, while Aram made his way up to Cooper’s office, ready to lie for Elizabeth yet again.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews and favourites so far, happy girl over here.  
…  
Chapter 2  
…  
The sun was slowly drifting as Kate’s hand moved, reaching out to grab at anything. The whimper of pain that escaped her lips as she tried to roll over stopped her in her tracks, blood dripping down her face, falling on the white silk scarf around her neck. Her whole body shook as she pushed herself along the ground with her hands, pain radiating through her entire body. Tears ran down her face as she got closer to a near by lake, leave it to Raymond to not finish me off she thought to herself. She dragged herself on to a rock by the lake, leaning over to drink some water and saw her reflection in the water. She closed her eyes tightly when she saw the damage to her face; pain ran up her back as she moved to drink the water before she pulled herself back slowly, collapsing on the ground from the pain.  
…  
The silence was almost deafening as Red and Dembe sat opposite one another on the plane as they traveled to London. Red looked over at Tom who was sitting at the back, his face transfixed on the photo he held of Agnes.  
“What were you and Elizabeth talking about earlier?” Red suddenly spoke up.  
Dembe felt himself tense at the question, looking up to see the man who had become like a father to him, looking deep in to his soul.  
“Not much.”  
“Really, you both looked very serious to me.” He said laughing.  
Dembe turned his head to look out of the window but could feel Red’s eyes on him.  
“She was asking about Kate, wasn’t she?”  
“She’s not stupid; she knows you’ve done something to her.”  
“I would expect nothing less from Elizabeth.”  
“You didn’t have to do it you know, there are other ways.”  
“Kate sealed her own fate Dembe, she did that the second she decided to betray my trust.”  
“She did what she thought was right for Elizabeth and the baby, her only crime was to protect them, to keep them alive.”  
“I’m not going to argue about this with you.” He said, leaning back.  
“She deserved better.”  
“Better, I gave everything she could ask for. She was paid well, and lived that lifestyle to the fullest.”  
“She risked her life not that long ago for you, she was prepared to die to keep you safe.”  
“Dembe please listen to me, if you think for one moment that I took any pleasure in killing Kate, you’re wrong. She’s been in my life for over thirty years; we’ve been through a great deal together. I’ve seen her at her worst and the same goes for her with regards to me. If she’s informed me of what she was thinking then maybe I would have taken it in to consideration for Elizabeth’s sake…Kate didn’t give me that choice, she decided for me. I couldn’t trust her anymore.”  
Dembe looked back to the window as Red kept his eyes on the younger man.  
“I am sorry Dembe, I know you cared for her.”  
Dembe could only nod his head, refusing to speak anymore. His mind drifting to Elizabeth, hoping she’d be able to find Kate alive.  
…  
Kate could hear the sound of someone approaching, tensing when she felt a wet tongue on her hand, barely able to keep her eyes open, she finally gave in to the dark. She came too a little while later to feel herself being dragged backwards on some kind of handmade stretcher.  
“Don’t worry young lady; you’ll be taken care off now.”  
Kate heard the words and panic began to set in, something about the tone of his voice scaring her. Kate was never a woman to scare easily but suddenly her life was closing in around her and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.  
…  
Elizabeth got out of the car, Aram following her with his cell in his hand.  
“Well where the hell is she Aram.”  
“Her cell was tracking from here, maybe if we go further.”  
They walked for another few yards, Elizabeth stopping in her tracks as she spotted something lying in the grass. She bent down, tucking her hair behind her ears as she picked up the item lying on the ground.  
“Liz?”  
“These are hers; they’re Mr Kaplan’s glasses.”  
Elizabeth looked up at Aram, panic on her face as she looked around the area.  
“Where the hell is she?”  
“If she’s injured then she couldn’t have gotten far.”  
“At least we know one thing for sure, she’s alive…just.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Okay everyone, so a strange thing happened this week, I received a message from a guest reviewer asking me to continue with this story, I sat thinking for a while about it but wasn’t sure, then less than twenty-four hours later I received another message from a girl called Andrea, I don’t know if you’re the same person, one was on ff.net and the other on AO3, anyway…I gave it some serious thought and decided that yes, I’d continue. I have no idea if the rest of this story will be any good, I have no pan to take it where the show did. I refuse to kill Kate, I love this character so much and the actress Susan who plays her, she made us admire the hell out of older women. Anyway, I’m Bringing Back Kaplan, enjoy  
…  
Chapter 3  
…  
The barking the she could hear forced her to open her eyes slowly, her head pounding as she tried to focus on what was in front of her, The dark wood on the ceiling being the first thing she saw, her eyes landing on the spider in the corner. She tried to move her head to look around her, but pain shot through her as she attempted to sit up, letting out a pained noise as she did so. She heard something land on the floor before she felt a presence beside her.  
“Now hang on there young lady, take it easy…you’re badly injured.”  
Kate felt herself being forced back down on to the bed, finally the other person’s face coming in to view. An older man, probably just a little older than Kate herself, white hair, scruffy clothes. The man looked like he could do with a good shave.  
“Where…am…I.”  
“Try not to talk, you’re face is gonna need some time to heal. I’ve patched you up the best I could but, I ain’t no doctor.”  
Kate raised her arm, her hand coming to the side of her face to feel the large bandage that was covering her wound, pain radiating as she touched it, she tried to force the tears back as she felt her face.  
“I’m making some soup, nothing great I’m afraid but you gotta eat.”  
Kate turned away as she felt the man sit on the bed beside her.  
“Who did this to you, what’s your name darlin’?”  
“K…Kate.” She replied, not looking at him.  
“Well Kate, it’s gonna be a while before you can leave here, you’re pretty beat up.”  
“I can’t stay here, I need a hospital, I…”  
“I think hospital is the last place you wanna be going lady, someone shot you, you ain’t just some old lady…you’re mixed up in something? Something tells me it ain’t legal either?”  
Kate turned to face him, seeing the way he looked at her.  
“What are you lady, on the run, you kill someone?”  
“I don’t know you.”  
“No…just your saviour. Get some sleep, I gotta go get some fire wood, then we eat.”  
Before Kate to say anything he was up and out the door, the dog barking when he stepped outside. Kate’s heart was racing as she watched him leave, taking it slowly as she sat up again, she tried to ignore the pain, her back was agony as well as he face, scratches on her hands, probably when she fell, she thought to herself. She threw back the covers in an attempt to leave but was stopped when she heard the rattling, turning to see her foot chained to the bed.  
“What…no,”  
Panic ran through her as she attempted to free herself unsuccessfully, she lay back down on the bed, trying to get her breathing under control, tears now falling freely from her eyes. Who the hell would look for her now.  
…  
Elizabeth and Aram walked for what felt like miles through the woods, rain starting to fall as darkness began to set in.  
“This is ridiculous, there’s no way she could have gotten this far in her condition?” Elizabeth stated.  
“We don’t actually no what condition she’s in Liz?”  
Elizabeth turned around to face her friend, frustration on her face.  
“Oh come on Aram, What ever Reddington did to her, you can bet it was pretty bad.”  
“We didn’t find blood.”  
“No, but we did find these.” she said holding up Kate’s glasses.  
“She wouldn’t have made it too far without those I guess, her eyesight’s pretty bad, I remember her mentioning that once.” He said.  
“What the hell has he done to her?”  
“He only uses one way that I’ve seen.”  
“Aram don’t.”  
“Taking her out in to the middle of the woods, where no one can hear? He’s shot her Liz.”  
Elizabeth’s eyes closed tightly at the thought of Kate lying somewhere, injured like that.  
“She didn’t deserve this, son of a bitch. All she was doing was helping me and my daughter, and he kills her for it.”  
“I’m sorry Liz.”  
“No, you know what…I don’t believe she’s dead. It’s Mr Kaplan, she’s not your average older woman, she’s skilled, she can handle herself. There’s no way she’s gonna let someone like Reddington take her down like that, no after all she went through to protect Agnes.”  
Aram walked over to his friend, his hands going to the sides of her arms, forcing her to look at him.  
“I know you don’t want to believe she’s dead, but is she was alive, we’d have found her by now.”  
“Then where’s the body Aram huh, no, she’s alive…I can feel it. She might have made it on her own, there is the possibility that someone found her and is helping her.”  
“You really believe that?”  
“I have too, I have to save her. If he did shoot her, and whoever is looking after her hasn’t got a clue what they’re doing, then there’s the possibility that she doesn’t have much time left. I can’t let her die alone, she deserves to have someone who cares about her there with her.”  
“Liz I…”  
“Please Aram, we can’t go back, not now. She is out here, I know it.”  
Aram still wasn’t convinced but he couldn’t bare to see the hurt in his friends eyes.  
“Okay, we’ll keep going.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You’d do the same for me, let’s go.”  
…  
To Be Continued…

I won’t leave it long for the next chapter, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, what can I say. I’m so glad you’re all happy to have this story back and I will try my hardest to keep it updated, thank you all again.  
…  
Chapter 4  
…  
Reddington was sitting in the back of the black SUV, his eyes fixed on the large house in the distance, he looked up to see Dembe watching him in the rear view mirror, the younger man still angry and upset with him for what he had done to Kate.  
“What do you want to do?” Dembe asked, a certain tone in his voice that Red didn’t like.  
“Until we know for sure that Agnes and Kirk are in there, we do nothing.”  
“We can’t sit here all night.”  
“We can if that’s what it takes, I’m not taking any chances with Agnes’s life. I need confirmation that she’s in there before we make our move.”  
Dembe looked away, instead focusing on his phone, waiting to hear from Elizabeth, regarding news of Kate. Red could see the frustration in Dembe’s face when he looked at his phone, knowing only too well that there was something the younger man wasn’t telling him.  
“Bad news?” Red asked.  
Dembe’s head shot up, shaking his head, trying to keep his face neutral.  
“No Raymond, I was just waiting on a message from my daughter, we were going to meet up this weekend.”  
“I see…you used to be a better liar Dembe.”  
“I don’t know what you mean.”  
“Don’t you? You think I didn’t notice earlier this afternoon, how deep in discussions you were with Elizabeth.”  
“We were just talking.”  
“About Kate?”  
“No we…”  
“You don’t have to lie, I know you were. I could see it on both your face, the anger…the disappointment.”  
Dembe went quiet, deciding there was no point arguing with him because in the end he would always find out the truth.  
“If you think for one moment that I don’t regret what I did to Kate…you’re wrong.”  
“If you had any doubts at all, you wouldn’t have done it.”  
“I didn’t have doubts, I knew from the minute I found out she’d betrayed me what was going to happen.”  
“You were really intent on killing her?”  
“The only two people I trust in my my life with everything is you…and Kate. She used that against me to help Elizabeth.”  
“Exactly she helped her.”  
“Without my knowledge, perhaps had she told me what she wanted to do I might have given it some serious thought, but she didn’t give me that choice, instead she chose to betray me, my trust. Used me resources to help Elizabeth fake her death and then helping to get Elizabeth and Agnes out of the country. She may have thought she was doing what was best but as far as I’m concerned, I can’t trust ever again.”  
“I don’t believe that, you love her. You face when you came back from the woods, I could see it in your eyes I…”  
“I regret killing her yes…I tried to stop myself from pulling that trigger but then I remembered the pain I was in when I thought Elizabeth was dead, and Kate stood by and watched me suffering and said nothing. I do regret killing her, and if I could take it back I would, but it’s done…it’s time to move on and focus on getting Agnes home safely.”  
Dembe wanted so much to argue back but he knew there was no point, he’d never change Red’s mind.  
…  
Kate’s mind kept going over and over the moment Red had shot her, the moment she felt the searing pain in the side of her face, the way her body was thrown back with the impact of the bullet. She could hear herself screaming but she couldn’t make herself stop, she just kept screaming and screaming. Kate felt strong hands on the sides of her arms, shaking her a little, hearing someone speaking to her.  
“Come on lady, open your eyes…Katie open your eyes for me.”  
Kate’s eyes flew open, seeing her captor leaning over her. She tried to move away but the pain in her back and her face prevented her from doing so. Looking up to see him watching her closely, she could almost swear she saw concern in his eyes.  
“You’re okay, you were having a nightmare.”  
“Let me go, please.”  
“Can’t do that, there’s people out there looking for you. Don’t think you want the man in the hat tracking you down now, do you?”  
“How do…how do you know about him?”  
“I have my ways Katie, he’s the one who shot you. Awful kind of man to do that to a lady.”  
Kate looked away for a moment, closing her eyes tightly at the memory.  
“Is that what you were having a nightmare about, what happened to you?”  
“Some might say I deserved it.”  
“No one deserves to have that happen to them, I can’t imagine you did.”  
“You don’t know me.”  
Kate was beginning to get angry, this complete stranger sitting there, judging who she was as a person when he didn’t even know her.  
“You don’t know who I am, the things I’ve done…what I’m capable off.”  
“No need to be rude Katie…”  
“STOP CALLING ME THAT.”  
She moved when she yelled at him, screaming out in pain as she moved the wrong way, her back seizing up.  
“You’re upset so I’m gonna let that one go.”  
“You claim to be my saviour, and yet you have me chained to this bed…what kind of man does that.”  
“Just wanted to make sure you didn’t run off and cause yourself more pain.”  
“You’re a beast, you’re no better than Raymond is. If you cared about me at all, then you’d let me leave this place.”  
“You really think you’d get far?”  
“I could try, please…let me go.”  
“No, no Katie…you need more time to heal. I wouldn’t want to see anything bad happen to you.”   
He got up and walked away, tears falling from Kate’s eyes.  
“The worst has already happened.” She whispered to herself as she looked away from him.  
….  
To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

The hours had gone on, darkness now set in as Elizabeth and Aram walked further and further in to the woods.  
“Liz this is ridiculous, it’s dark…it’s getting late, we’re not going to find her now.”  
“I’m not giving up on her Aram.”  
Aram stopped walking, Elizabeth doing the same when she heard him stop.  
“What?” she asked.  
“I’m not saying we give up, I’m just saying we need to stop for tonight, that’s all. We’re no good to her if we can’t see where the hell we’re going.”  
“You think she’s alive too, don’t you?”  
“Well you were right, where’s the body. There’s no way she could have made it this far on her own, so she either had help from a stranger or…”  
“Or someone has her?”  
“Yeah.”  
“This is why I don’t want to stop, if someone does have her then what the hell could they be doing to her Aram.”  
“My guess is…it couldn’t be any worse than what Reddington has already done to her.”  
“I still can’t believe he did it, son of a bitch, Mr Kaplan of all people.”  
“I can’t begin to know his reasons but…”  
“Because she betrayed him, at least that’s the way he sees it.”  
“I don’t think I could ever do that to someone I’d known as long as he’s known her.”  
“No sane person could, it’s down to us to save her Aram…we’re all she has now, dead or alive…we have to get her back.”  
“That abandoned cabin we passed about a mile back, we should go take shelter there for the night, and make a fresh start in the morning?”  
“Good idea, let’s go.”  
…  
Gunshots rang out as Red and Dembe took aim at Kirk’s bodyguards, Red killing one with a single shot to the head, his face pained as he remembered Kate’s face as she fell.  
“Raymond look out,”  
Red knelt down as a bullet just missed his arm, Dembe firing, taking down another of Kirk’s men. They made their way up the stairs slowly, Dembe taking out the man on the stairs before they came to a stand still outside the bedroom. They could hear someone on the other side.  
“We know you’re in there Kirk, we counted your men.”  
Dembe kicked open the door to see Kirk holding Agnes in one arm and his weapon in the other.  
“One false move and I kill her?”  
“No you won’t, you wouldn’t do that to Elizabeth.” Red said.  
“I have nothing to lose, we already know she’s not my daughter…that this one isn’t my granddaughter, I no longer have a need for her.”  
“So give her to me, you don’t have to kill her. Don’t take away a life that’s barely had a chance to start. You loved that little girl until you found out she wasn’t related to you, I think you still do to be honest…you don’t hurt someone you love.”  
Dembe’s head shot towards Red at his choice of words, shaking his head, which didn’t go unnoticed by the older man.  
“Let her go, please. She needs to be reunited with her mother…it’s time, it’s all over.”  
Red could see from his side the way Dembe took a few steps towards Kirk, the man unaware has his eyes stayed on Red. He turned towards Red, giving the signal as Red lifted his arm and pointed the gun at Kirk.  
“You won’t sh…”  
Before Kirk could finish, Red fired the gun, Kirk falling back with the impact of the bullet, Agnes falling from his arms. Dembe ran towards the baby, skidding on his knees as he caught the little girl before she hit the floor, crying as Dembe held her securely in his arms as he got to his feet.  
“Dembe?”  
“She’s fine, she’s okay Raymond.”  
Red walked over to Kirks body, blood pooling around his head, his body lifeless. He turned towards Dembe, walking over to see Agnes watching the young man as he calmed her.  
“It’s time we got you home Agnes.” He said quietly to the child.  
“We should go Raymond, before the bodies are discovered.”  
“Of course.”  
Red took Agnes in to his arms before following Dembe out and back to the car.  
…  
Kate looked around the room, searching for something, anything that could help her escape. She sat up slowly, pain searing through her, she managed to get herself sitting on the edge of the bed, the chain around her leg falling to the ground. She got to her feet, holding on to the bed frame to steady herself, she took a step, her ankle protesting almost immediately, crying out, the gripped the cabinet by the bed, taking a few deep breathes. She made it over to the sink before the chain stopped her from getting any further. Tears fell down her face as she thought about how hopeless it was. How she had allowed her life to turn out the way it had, the days she’d wished she’d never met Raymond, the life she wished she had been able to have with Annie before tragedy had struck. She could have been a wife, a mother…instead taking a path she knew she’d regret, becoming no better than Raymond Reddington. She turned back to towards the bed, falling just as she got to the edge, her foot giving way on her. She yelled out in pain, crying for a few moments before lifting her head. She looked closely at the small hold that was in the mattress, she looked a little closer, seeing a small spring half way inside the hole. Kate looked around before she inserted her hand inside and gently pulled out the small spring, using what little strength she had to try and straighten the metal, the sound of the dog barking caused her head to shoot up, quickly placing the metal in to er blouse to keep it hidden. The door swung open, her saviour seeing her lying on the floor.  
“Oh my my Katie…what have you gone and done.”  
Kate tried not to look at him, choosing to keep her head down as the dog came over, licking her hand, Kate trying to push the animal away.  
“Come now Artie, move you old mutt.”  
He kicked the dog away, before he put his arms around Kate’s waist, helping her back on to the bed. He got her sitting on the edge before he knelt down in front of her.  
“Now what were you trying to accomplish Katie, mmmm?”  
“I was thirsty, I just wanted some water.”  
She looked at him, trying to look sincere, as he got to his feet.  
“Wait there, I’ll get you some.”  
She watched him walk away to the sink, Kate placing her hand over the front of her blouse where she could feel the spring under her hand.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Liz woke up the next morning, her back protesting as she sat up from the sofa, she looked around the dusty cabin before her eyes landed on Aram who was dead to the world. She sat for a few moments, thinking about Kate and how badly injured she was, Liz took out her phone, dialling Kate’s cell for the umpteenth time, hearing her voice asking her callers to leave a message. Hearing her voice, hit home to Liz, realising to herself how much Red, Dembe and Kate had actually became part of her life, her family, whether she’d asked for them or not. They’d risked their lives on numerous occasions to protect her, Kate more than anyone in recent days and now because of Liz, Kate was possibly dead. Liz quickly wiped the tears that fell from her eyes as she thought about the older woman, keeping the faith that she’d find her alive. Liz’ phone rang, looking to see Resslers name on her screen. She got up and made her way outside the cabin before she answered it.  
“Hey Ressler.”  
“Liz…where the hell are you. Copper’s been trying to get a hold of you…is Aram with you?”  
Liz went quiet for a few moments, looking through the window of the cabin towards Aram before she finally answered.  
“Yeah, he’s with me.”  
“Keen, what the hell’s going on. Where are you?”  
“I can’t tell you that, I’m sorry.”  
“What do you mean you can’t tell me?”  
“Because if I do then you’ll be forced to tell Copper and right now, I can’t risk anyone else knowing.”  
“Are you in trouble?”  
“Not me, no.”  
“Aram?”  
“Ressler please I..”  
“I promise you I won’t tell Copper anything, I’ll just say your ill and I’ll figure something out for Aram…you have my word on that.”  
Liz thought about not telling him, figuring it was better to keep others out of it but she wasn’t sure how badly injured Kate might be, if she was actually alive or even mobile.  
“Liz?”  
“Okay but please, you can’t tell anyone, specially Redddington.”  
“I might have guessed he’d be involved, but okay, you have my word.”  
“Mr Kaplan was the one who helped me fake my death and she…”  
“She was the one.”  
“Yeah and Reddington found out, there’s a chance he’s killed her.”  
The line went quiet, the only sound to be heard was Ressler’s breathing.  
“Ressler?”  
“He’s killed her? Are you sure?”  
“Not exactly but I’ve been trying to get in touch with her for days and she won’t reply to me, I’ve been to her home and there’s nothing. Aram found the last place her phone was in working order and it brought us about an hour outside the city, we found her glasses but not her.”  
“So what are you thinking?”  
“She obviously managed to make it somewhere, how ever badly injured she maybe, but I’m afraid someone might have her.”  
“Arranged by Reddington just in case.”  
“I don’t know, I just…oh god this is just such a mess. She’s ended up like this because of me.”  
“You didn’t ask her to help you, she could have said no…she knew the risks.”  
“It doesn’t change the fact that Reddington shot her?”  
“Wait, how do you know he shot her?”  
“Well I don’t, not for certain, but it’s his usual choice of weapon, he’d want it to be a quick death.”  
“Do you really believe he hurt her, I mean I don’t know the woman as well as you but, she and him seemed pretty close, I can’t imagine him doing that to her.”  
“She betrayed him, she made him believe I was dead. You know how he feels about me, he’d never trust her again for that kind of betrayal.”  
“Are you and Aram gonna be okay on your own, I can come, help you try to find her, she may need a hospital.”  
“I’ve already involved Aram, I can’t involve you too.”  
“If she is badly injured, how are you gonna get her to a hospital?”  
“I…I haven’t thought that far ahead yet.”  
“Liz, I can be there…just say the word.”  
Liz closed her eyes tightly, in two minds whether to accept his help, thinking about dragging another of her friends in to the mess.  
“Liz?”  
“Okay, I’ll get Aram to send you the directions.”  
“I’m leave now, I’ll bring a first aid kit with me…just in case.”  
“Thanks, I’m sorry for dragging you in to this.”  
“You didn’t, I offered…can I just ask you one thing?”  
“Sure, what is it?”  
“Why do you care?”  
“She’s not like him, she’s different. She cares, she doesn’t kill unless she has no other option. Remember when those men came after Reddington in the warehouse, she wouldn’t leave him. She was prepared to die if it meant protecting him and she did the same thing for me. She knew what could happen if Reddington found out what she was going to do for me but she did it anyway. She deserves someone who cares just as much for her, and I do. There’s something about her, I knew that the day I met her, I knew the second I saw her that she wasn’t like him. I don’t think she’d ever had anyone who took the time to care for her, well it’s time someone did. I intent to bring her back, dead or alive.”  
“Preferably the latter?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  
“Thanks, see you soon.”  
Liz hung up before making her way inside the cabin to wake up Aram, to continue their search for Kate.  
…  
Kate spend hours and hours straightening out the spring and sharpening it to supply her with at least some sort of weapon to protect herself with. She looked down at the chain on her ankle, knowing he couldn’t get out with out the key, she’d already done a search in the drawers at the sink to try to find tools to help her but came back with nothing. She heard her kidnapper outside the cabin, yelling at his dog, she quickly hid the now sharpened spring tightly in her hand as she looked up to see him entering his domain. The dog rushed inside and over to his food bowl, the man dumping to dead rabbits on the table. Kate’s stomach turned when she saw the dead animals, suddenly feeling the need to be sick.  
“You’re awake?”  
“For a while now.” Was all she said.  
“I brought dinner.”  
“I’m not hungry.”  
He came over to her, pulling a chair with him to sit in front of her.   
“You gotta eat Katie, you won’t get better otherwise.”  
“Maybe I don’t want too get better, you should have left me out there to die.”  
“You don’t mean that.”  
“Well it’s better than being kept prisoner here.”  
The man leaned in closer to her, his bad breath on her face. Kate tried to keep calm but everything was going wrong and she was slowly beginning to lose all hope,  
“That’s no way to talk to the man who’s helping you now, is it Katie.”  
“I told you…don’t call me that.”   
“Why…what are you gonna do?”  
He took tight hold of her left arm, leaning in even closer, kissing her before he pulled back.  
“Mmmm, what’s Katie gonna do.”  
As he leaned in again, Kate brought her right hand up, the sharpened spring firmly in her hand.  
“I SAID DON’T CALL ME THAT.”  
Before he could register, Kate’s hand came down hard, the spring going in to his neck, Kate’s eyes went wide as his hand came up to his neck, covering the weapon sticking out of his neck.  
“I was helping you, you ungrateful little bitch.”  
He pulled out the spring, bloody shooting out in quick shots as Kate sat back, fear in her eyes. She watched him fall to the floor, Kate attempting to get up, she slowly knelt beside him, searching him for the keys to the chains. She was too preoccupied searching for the key that she didn’t see him open his eyes, taking tight hold of her wrist as she screamed.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
…  
Liz and Aram had been walking for another good two hours, when Aram spotted the small cabin at the top of the hill, smoke coming from the chimney. Liz came up behind him, stopping as she looked towards the cabin, Aram turning to her.  
“What do you think?”  
“Well someone defiantly lives there.”  
“Liz, do you have you weapon?”  
“What do you think, you?”  
“Yeah.”  
Liz noticed the concern on his face, her hand landing on his arm.  
“Aram, I know you hate using the gun but this is necessary. We don’t know who lives there.”  
“Yeah I know, don’t worry I’ll be….”  
Before Aram could finish what he was saying, they heard the scream coming from inside the cabin. Liz’s blood ran cold when she heard the scream.  
“Liz.”  
“That has to be her, come on. You’ll be fine Aram, just follow behind me.”  
Aram did as he was told, drawing his weapon as he and Liz got closer to the cabin, Liz’s hand began to shake as she slowly turned the handle of the door, almost afraid of what she would see. She threw open the door, the large dog running out past them before Liz’s eyes landed on the tall man fighting with someone else. As he moved his head, Liz’s stomach dropped when she saw who the other person was. Kate was on the floor, the man over her, blood pouring from his neck as he had his strong hands around Kate’s neck, the older woman trying unsuccessfully to free herself from his grasp.  
“FBI…GET THE HELL OFF HER…”  
The older man quickly turned around, his hand going to his neck as he made an attempt to stand up. He knew he wouldn’t make it to the female agent to disarm her gun, his eyes shot around to Kate, before he looked up at the sink, the knife on the edge. He grabbed the knife, ready to kill Kate there and then before two shots rung out and the older man fell to the ground beside Kate, more blood pooling around his lifeless body. Liz quickly turned to see Aram, the gun pointing past her towards where the man had stood.  
“Jesus, a little warning next time…good shot though.” She said, smiling at him.  
The pained noises from Kate brought Liz back to the current situation, seeing the older woman lying on the floor by the bed, the chain attached to her ankle.  
“Oh my god, Mr Kaplan.”  
Liz put her gun away an rushed over to Kate’s side, her arm going under her head.  
“Mr Kaplan, can you hear me…it’s Liz.”  
Kate opened her eyes slowly, seeing the familiar and very welcomed face smiling down at her. Liz took hold of Kate’s hand as she tried to move, pain radiating all over her.  
“Elizabeth…” she said hoarsely.  
“You’re okay, we’re gonna get you out of here I promise.”  
“I’m sorry…I…”  
“Don’t, you have nothing to apologise for. I never should have asked for your help, I caused this.”  
“No dearie.”  
“You’re face.”  
“It was inevitable.”  
“I never thought he’d really hurt you, not you.”  
Aram came came over, searching the dead body for the keys, eventually finding them in his top pocket. He took them out and rushed around behind Liz and started to unlock the chain from Kate’s ankle. It was quite stiff but finally opened, removing it carefully from her ankle, a small noise of pain from Kate as he did so.  
“I’m sorry Mr Kaplan, I’ll try to be gentle.” He said softly.  
“We need to get her out of here Aram.”  
“There’s no way she’s going to be able to walk on the leg Liz, it looks like it’s broken and look at at her, she hasn’t got the energy. Reddington did a good job on her.”  
“Get on the phone and tell Ressler to keep driving up here, if he takes the back road, it should bring him a little closer to the cabin. We can help her the rest of the way.”  
“Liz I…”  
“We have to get her to a hospital Aram, I’m not leaving her here.”   
“Okay, Okay I’ll call him.”  
As Aram went outside, Kate looked up at Liz, tightening her hold on Liz’s hand.  
“You should have left me dearie.”  
“That was never an option.”  
“How did you even know I was alive?”  
“I didn’t, I just prayed you were.”  
“I don’t regret what I did to help you, I’d do it again.”  
“You’d risk your life just for me, why?”  
“Because you’re Lizzie, you’re family.”  
Kate’s face scrunched up in pain, turning her head as she felt a shooting pain go through her head.  
“Mr Kaplan.”  
“Hurts…I.”  
Kate’s eyes closed. Her hand going limp in Liz’s.  
“Mr Kaplan, oh my god…Kate open your eyes. No, no don’t do this to me…ARAM….ARAM….”  
…  
Dembe sat across from Red on the plane ride home, seeing the way he held Agnes close to him, never taking his eyes off the little girl in his arms. Dembe shook his head before turning to look out of the window. Red could feel Dembe’s eyes on him, finally looking up when Dembe turned away.  
“Is there something on your mind Dembe?”  
“Why do you ask.”  
“The looks you’ve been giving me since we left Kirk’s, have I upset you.”  
Dembe release a sigh before finally turning back to Red, anger in his eyes.  
“I just think that what you said to Kirk was somewhat hypocritical.”  
“I don’t follow.”  
“About not hurting the people you love.”  
“Oh…I see. Well I’m sorry Dembe but I had to get Agnes back somehow.”  
“So what you said, you didn’t mean it?”  
“Of course I meant it, I…”  
“You shot her Raymond, you shot a woman who has been a part of your life for nearly thirty years, a woman who was ready to die to protect you on more than one occasion. You obviously didn’t love her at all.”  
“That’s not fair, I loved Kate…I still love her but…she betrayed me.”  
“She made a mistake, a stupid mistake. She didn’t deserve to die for it, what you did….was just cruel.”  
“What would you have had me do instead, you know how I feel about betrayal Dembe, I’d done the same thing to many others who thought they knew better.”  
“They weren’t Kate, she’s not like the others. She was family, this is one thing I may never forgive you for, I’m sorry.”  
Dembe went back to looking out the window, Agnes beginning to fuss in Red’s arms.  
“I’m sorry too, but I guess that’s just something I’ll have to live with.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Panic began to set in as Kate went limp in Liz's arms, looking around her for something, anything that might help them to get Kate out of this mess quicker.

"Aram, go outside and see if you can find anything we can use to get Mr Kaplan out of here, you were right…we'll never manage to carry her ourselves."

"Sure, I won't be long."

As Aram left, Liz turned her attentions back to Kate, the woman completely unresponsive.

"I am so sorry Mr Kaplan, I never wanted any of this to happen. I'm gonna make this right, I promise you that, just don't give up on yourself okay, you have to fight this, please. Don't let Red win this fight, please wake up."

Aram came rushing in, knocking things from the side table as he came inside, a smile on his face.

"Result."

Liz's head shot around to see him with a makeshift stretcher under his arms.

"Aram, you're a godsend."

"He must have used it to get Mr Kaplan here."

"Bring it over, we'll get her out of here."

Aram came over, placing the stretcher down beside Kate, Liz moved up to her head, while Aram kneeled down by her feet, taking gentle hold of her legs as Liz placed her arms under Kate's, giving Aram the signal for them to move her. Liz knew right away that there was something seriously wrong with Kate when she didn't make any noise as they moved her on to the stretcher. Liz grabbed a blanket from the bed and gently placed it over the older woman as she studied her for a moment.

"Don't worry Mr Kaplan, we're gonna get you home safe, I promise."

"Ressler will be here soon, he'll send me his coordinates."

"Thanks Aram, I know you didn't have to do any of this."

"She's clearly important to you, I can't believe Reddington really did this to her."

"Yeah well, just goes to show what being his friend will do to you."

Aram watched Liz closely, seeing the anger and hurt in her eyes, choosing not to say anything.

…

Ressler drove for a good forty minutes, before pulling up to the side of the road, reaching for his phone to see Aram's co-ordinates, he looked ahead of him at the road signs, checking the sat-nav before pulling out and driving another two or three miles up the road until he spotted the entrance to a wooded area. He pulled in, grabbing the first aid bag before making his way through the woods, pulling out his phone to guide him. He walked further and further in to the woods, looking around for any signs of life. He dialled Aram's number and waited for his friend and colleague to answer. Liz checked Kate's pulse for the third time in as many minutes, panic filling her as she thought about what would happen if they didn't make it out of this mess. Kate made a small groan of pain, as Liz was bought out of her thoughts.

"Mr Kaplan, it's okay. We'll be out of here soon, I promise."

Kate's eyes locked with Liz as she felt the younger woman stroking her hair as she smiled down at her.

"Th…thank you dearie."

"You don't have to thank me, I was never gonna leave you out here. Just rest okay, it won't be long now."

Liz's head shot up when she heard someone in the distance calling out her name, Aram was on his feet and heading to the door, looking out to see Ressler approaching the cabin. He turned back to Liz, a smile on his face.

"He's here?"

"Oh thank god."

Ressler stepped inside the cabin, Aram shaking his hand and taking the first aid bag from him. As Ressler got closer he saw the blood that covered Kate's face, the damage the chains had caused to her ankle.

"Jesus, what the hell…Reddington did this?" He said, kneeling by Liz.

"Well…him and that guy." She said, her eyes landing on Kate's kidnapper.

"Nice shot?"

"Aram."

"No way…wow, he's getting good."

"Ressler, we have to get her out of here. She needs a hospital, her face, her leg…and look at this."

Ressler leaned in closer as Liz, moved some of Kate's hair to reveal a deep wound in the side of her head.

"Bloody hell, a bullet?"

"I didn't tell Aram, I didn't want him worrying any more than he already is."

"I can't believe Reddington did this to her."

"He's an animal."

Ressler heard the anger and disgust in her voice as she turned her attentions back to Kate.

"The cars about a mile away, we'll make it." He said.

"Let's hope we can get to a hospital before sh…"

"Hey, don't worry…we'll get Mr Kaplan the help she needs, I promise."

Liz looked up at him, offering him a whispered thank you as tears fell from her eyes.

"Aram, come and help me get Mr Kaplan out of here. Lets her home." Ressler smiled.

…

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

The walk back to Resslers car felt like hours, the occasional noise from Kate’s lips told Liz that the pain was getting worse. She looked down as she walked beside Kate while Ressler and Aram carried the stretcher along the stoney path, she could see blood trickling down the side of Kate’s head.  
“Guys stop.”  
Both men came to a halt when they heard the concern in Liz’s voice, Ressler turning around to see what was wrong.  
“Liz?”  
“Lower the stretcher for a minute.”  
They did as she asked, as they watched her go in to the first aid bag, bringing out a bandage and some wipes. Liz knelt down and carefully cleaned away the blood before wrapping a bandage tightly around the would to stem the blood loss.  
“Okay, we can carry on.”  
Aram and Ressler continued to carry the stretcher for another half hour before Liz looked up and spotted Ressler’s car, relief washing over her when she saw it.  
“Oh thank god for that.” Liz said a loud.  
“Told you we’d make it.” Ressler smiled.  
As they got to the car, they carefully placed the stretched down while Ressler unlocked the door. Liz slipped in the back seat while the two men helped to get Kate out of the stretcher, the older woman was very unsteady as she was helped in to the back seat, crying out in pain when she had to bend to get inside, every single part of her body protesting. Liz put her arm around her gently to help her get inside, Kate falling in to Liz as she finally made it inside. Liz could see the tears falling from Kate’s eyes, something she’d never witnessed Kate doing before, only proving to her just how badly injured Kate really was. Aram and Ressler got in to the car, Ressler typing in the nearest hospital on his sat nav.  
“Don’t worry Mr Kaplan, it won’t be long now. We’ll soon get you fixed up.” Aram said, turning towards the back, seeing the older woman’s head on Liz’s shoulder.  
“T…thank you dearie.”  
Kate tried her best to smile but the pain she was in was just to intense for her to even care about how she presented herself in that moment.  
…  
Red looked down at the airport, the plane finally touching down after a long journey. He held Agnes close to him, as they landed. The young girl unaware of everything going on around her as she looked up at Red, her small hand gripping his finger.  
“We’re home now Agnes.”  
Dembe got to his feet, taking the girl as Red got his jacket on, placing his hat securely on his head before taking Agnes back. The two men walked to their car, Dembe holding the door for Red as he got in the back. Agnes made a small noise of protest before Red rocked her to quieten her down. As Dembe got in to the back, he looked in the mirror, seeing Red looking back at him.  
“You know Dembe, if I could take back what I did…I would.”  
“Yes well…you can’t.”  
Dembe turned back to the road ahead of him as he started the engine. Red steadied Agnes in one arm as he got out his cell and dialled the familiar number. Ressler went over a bump in the road as they drove to the hospital, causing Kate to cry out.   
“Jesus, take it easy Ressler.” Liz spoke up.  
“Sorry, Mr Kaplan you okay.”  
She didn’t answer as Liz turned to look down at her, seeing the woman drop in to unconsciousness.  
“MR KAPLAN…KATE. Ressler for god sake hurry up. She’s not gonna last at this rate.”  
Aram could hear the panic in Liz’s voice, his own features mirroring her own as the locked eyes with one another.  
“We’re nearly there Liz, just hang on.”  
Five minutes later Ressler turned the corner and pulled up outside the local general hospital, quickly getting out and yelling to some nurses that were standing outside that they needed a doctor and trolley quickly. Before Liz could register what was happening, the car door opened from Kate’s side, two nurses helped to get Kate out of the car as carefully as they could ease her on to the trolley with help from Ressler and Aram. Liz got out from her side and was back at Kate’s side, taking hold of the older woman’s hand. She opened her eyes slowly when she heard the female voice asking Liz her name. Liz was about to reply when Kate gripped her hand tightly, stopping Liz in her tracks as she stared down at the older woman.  
“What is it?”  
Kate motioned for her to lean closer, which she did as Kate whispered something in to her ear, Liz straightening back up and looking at Kate strangely for a few moments.  
“Ma’am, I asked you what her name was?”  
“Sorry, you did. Sorry.”  
“Well?”  
“It’s Kate.”  
Liz saw the way Kate looked at her, a pleading look in her eyes.  
“Does she have a surname?”  
Liz didn’t speak right away until Aram began to speak for her.  
“Yeah she does it’s Kate K…”  
“Nemec.” Liz called out.  
Ressler and Aram looked at each other confused before turning towards Liz who still had a hold on Kate’s hand.  
“You said Nemec?” The doctor asked.  
“Yeah, Kathryn Nemec.”  
“Okay, we need to get this woman booked in and in to surgery now, come on people, get moving.”  
Liz stood back at the Doctor and nurses took Kate away, Ressler and Aram coming to stand beside her.  
“Who the hell is Kathryn Nemec?” Ressler asked.  
“Apparently she is?”  
“Is that what she whispered to you?” Aram asked.  
“Yeah, god I hope she’s okay.”  
“She’s in good hands Liz, all we have to do now is wait.”  
“The worst part.”  
“Come on, I think we all need a coffee.” Aram smiled.  
“I could use something stronger.” Liz replied.  
“Coffee for now, come on.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Dembe looked in the rear view mirror to see a strange look on Red’s face as he dialled the number he’d been trying yet again as Agnes moved around in his arms.  
“Problem Raymond?”  
Red looked up to see Dembe’s eyes on him as he drove along the road.  
“Lizzie isn’t answering her phone.”  
“Maybe she’s busy?”  
“Mmmm, doing what I wonder?”  
Dembe looked back towards the road as Red focused on the small child in his arms, smiling down at her.  
“Your mother will be so happy to have to back Agnes, we all are.” He whispered.  
Dembe stopped at a stop sign, having a quick look at his cell while he waited to see a message from Liz. His eyes went wide when all it read was “She’s alive.”  
“Dembe, you’re keeping the traffic behind us waiting.”  
Dembe quickly put his cell away and began driving again, feeling Red’s eyes boring in to the back of his head.  
…  
Liz sat with Aram drinking what must have been her third or fourth cup of coffee as they waited on news of Kate.  
“This is taking too long, that can’t be good right?” She asked.  
“No news is good news right.”  
“God this is all my fault.”  
“You can’t think like that.”  
“How can I not, she ended up like this because of me. If she hadn’t helped me fake my death then none of this would have happened in the first place.”  
“She could have said no, she didn’t.”  
“This whole mess has destroyed their relationship, Red will never trust her again and that’s down to me, she doesn’t deserve that, she didn’t deserve any of this.”  
“She’s a tough woman, she might just surprise us all.”  
“If she doesn’t make it, I’ll make sure he pays for what he’s done to her. He won’t get away with it.”  
Liz looked down when her cell rang yet again, taking it out to see Red’s name flashing on the screen.  
“Oh crap.”  
“What’s up?”  
“It’s Red, give me a minute.”  
Liz got up and walked a few yards away to answer the phone.  
“Hey.” She said, trying to sound as normal as she could.  
“Lizzie at last, I’ve been trying to contact you for a few hours now.”  
“Yeah sorry, it’s been busy…work, you know.”  
“I see, well I have good news. You’ll have your daughter back with you very soon.”  
“Oh my god…you have her, is she alright?”  
“She’s fine Lizzie, he didn’t hurt her.”  
“Kirk?”  
“He’s dead, it couldn’t be helped.”  
“Right…look I don’t even care any more, just as long as Agnes is safe.”  
“Well don’t worry she is, where are you, I’ll bring her to you?”  
Liz was about to respond when she stopped herself, panic suddenly filling her.  
“Oh, I’m…I’m still on a case, could you maybe look after her until I can get away, I’ll call you when I’m done?”  
“Lizzie, is everything alright, you sound…odd.”  
“No of course not I’m just….”  
“CAN WE GET MS NEMEC IN TO HER ROOM NOW PLEASE.”  
Liz froze when she heard the doctor yelling to a nurse walking her way, Lizzie trying to muffle the noise on her phone.  
“Lizzie? Where are you?” He asked.  
“I told you, on a case.”  
Red hung up and returned his attentions to Dembe who was looking back at him.  
“Is there something you want to tell me Dembe?”  
Dembe looked at him, trying to keep his expression as normal as possible.  
“No Raymond.”  
Red dialled another number, Dembe watching him closely.  
“Ahhh, Frank…it’s Raymond Reddington. Yes I’m well, thank you, listen I need you to do me a favour. I need you to hack in to hack in to the hospital records, I’m not sure sure if it’s St Margaret’s or the western but I need you to check both and tell me if a patient by the name of Nemec shows up….yes Nemec. Thank you, I look forward to hearing from you.”  
Red looked up, seeing panic on Dembe’s face, knowing right away what was happening.  
“Secrets are a terrible thing Dembe, did you really think I wouldn’t find out.”  
“Raymond I…”  
“Take me back to my apartment for now.”  
“Raymond…”  
“Just drive.”  
Dembe did as he was told as drove Red home, panic filling him as he began to wonder what would happen to Kate now.  
….  
To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Aram was on his feet, Elizabeth following behind him as Kate was wheeled back in to her room. Elizabeth caught a glimpse of Kate as one of the nurses moved to attach Kate to the heart monitor, Elizabeth had never really associated Kate with age but seeing her lying unconscious and requiring the help of everyone around her, Elizabeth’s heart broke for her.  
“I’ll be back in a minute.” Elizabeth whispered as she left the room.  
Aram turned to see his friend walking away, clearly upset, he decided to follow her, walking in to the corridor to see Elizabeth leaning against the nearest wall, her eyes tightly closed.  
“Liz?”  
“Sorry, I’ll be back in a minute.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“What’s right? Look at her Aram…what Reddington did to her, what that crazy hunter guy did to her. I never should have asked her to help me back then, all of the things that have happened to her is because of me and I feel…I feel terrible.”  
“Mr Kaplan, she wanted to help you and Agnes and she knew the risks, but she did it anyway…don’t think for a minute that she regrets helping you?”  
“I don’t know, maybe you’re right.”  
“I may not know her like you but one thing I do know for sure, she regrets nothing. She helped you because it was the right thing to do, you know it and she knows it. She cares about you and Agnes, and if helping you meant going over Reddington’s head then that’s what she had to do, whatever the consequences.”  
Elizabeth could only nod as she tried to agree with Aram, looking up to see the doctor approaching them.  
“How is she?”  
“All I can say is…she was very lucky. We had to perform surgery on her brain, we recovered small shards of what I believe was a bullet from her, is there something you’d like to tell me?”  
Elizabeth could see how angry the doctor looked when she asked the question.  
“Look Doctor?”  
“Arvoy…Brooke.”  
“I can’t tell you how this happened, all I can say is that I will personally make sure that who did this to her…pays for it.”  
“She could have died Detective.”  
“It’s Agent Keen.”  
“Right now, I don’t care. My only concern for Ms Nemec.”  
“This will get sorted, you have my word on that.”  
“I suppose that will have to do.”  
“Can we see her.”  
“She’s still under sedation, it will be a few hours before she wakes up. I think the best thing you can do right now, is go home and get some sleep.”  
Elizabeth was hesitant at first until Aram gave her a look that told her the doctor was right, Liz grabbed a pen and piece of paper from her poket and scribbled he number down on it.  
“Fine, we’ll go home but I’m putting an Agent on Kate’s door until I’m sure she’s safe, any problems or if she wakes up before I come back, I want you to call me immediately, I don’t care about the hour.”  
“Very well, I’ll do that.”  
“Thank you.”  
As Aram turned to walk away with Elizabeth, Doctor Arvoy grabbed Elizabeth’s wrist.  
“Agent Keen, I hope you meant what you said, about getting the person who did this. What that woman’s been through, I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy.”  
“I meant it.”  
“Good…I’ll call you when she wakes up.”  
“Thanks, good night.”  
“Good night Agents.”  
Brooke watched Elizabeth and Aram leave before returning to Kate’s room.  
…  
As Reddington and Dembe entered the apartment, Dembe decided to speak as Red put Agnes down in her carry cot before poured himself a very large drink and sat down.  
“Raymond?”  
“How long, how long have you known.”  
He looked over at the younger man who was wishing the ground would swallow him up.  
“Not long.”  
“You know…it’s bad enough that Kate chose to betray me, but you? I could never have imagined that both of you would turn against me.”  
“That’s not fair, I have never turned against you, and neither did Kate.”  
“She faked Lizzie’s death.”  
“To protect her, to protect you. You were putting Elizabeth in too much danger and Kate had to do something to help her, to help Agnes. I know it hurt but you know that deep down what she did was the right thing. She may have went about things the wrong way but it doesn’t alter her reasons.”  
“And you stand by her?”  
“I don’t fully agree with the way she handled it, but she didn’t deserve what you did to her, not Kate.”  
“How did Elizabeth find out?”  
Dembe came over and sat down in the chair by the window, looking down at Agnes as she played with her rattle.  
“She wasn’t being fooled by your lies about Kate being away on business for you, she was gone too long. Ever since that day in the woods, I’ve felt nothing but guilt.”  
“Dembe…you did nothing.”  
“Exactly, I did nothing. I just stayed by the car while you took Kate in to the woods and shot her. I could have stood up, went after you to try and convince you to rethink things.”  
“Do you thing I didn’t, I spend hours and hours, night after night thinking about what Kate had done, and thinking of other ways I could resolve things, but at the end of the day, she lied and betrayed me. Perhaps if she’d confided in me about what she wanted to do, maybe I’d have given it some thought, but Kate…she didn’t give me that choice, she made it for me. Kate knew how I felt about betrayal, how much loyalty means to me, and yet she still chose to lie.”  
“What did Elizabeth say to you on the phone?”  
“That she was on a case, I nearly believed her…then I heard someone yelling Kate’s real name…the aren’t many Nemec’s out there Dembe, too coincidental.”  
“Is she alive…Kate?”  
“I don’t know, but when I find out which hospital she’s at, I’m sure we’ll find out.”  
Dembe watched Red get up, bending down to pick up Agnes.  
“I think for now, we all need some sleep…it’s been a very tiring few days. Night Dembe.”  
Red closed the bedroom door behind him as he walked away, Dembe closing his eyes tightly.  
“Good night Raymond.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Kate stirred from her deep sleep just after 1am, the pounding in her head causing her to cry out in pain. Brooke Arvoy came in to Kate’s room when she heard the distress from the older woman. She rushed over to the bed, seeing Kate’s eyes darting around, unsure of her whereabouts.  
“Ms Nemec, try to relax. You’re okay, you’re safe here.”  
“Where…am I?”  
“You’re in hospital, do you remember what happened?”  
“He shot me….my head it….it’s killing me.” She whispered.  
Brooke took a seat on the bed, taking told of Kate’s hand before she grabbed the white button and secured it in Kate’s hand.  
“Kate, can I call you Kate.”  
Kate blinked her eyes in response and Brooke smiled down at her.   
“We had to perform a small procedure on your brain, we remover small shards of a bullet from you, now your head will be sore for a few days so when the pain feels very bad all you have to do is press this button, it will give you short bursts of morphine to help you handle the pain better.”  
“Thank you?”  
“Who did this to you Kate?”  
“I can’t dearie.”  
Brook looked down at her sympathetically, a warm hand rubbing up Kate’s arm. Brook was in her forties, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes. Kate’s first thought when she looked at her was how beautiful she was.  
“The person who did this to you, they don’t deserve to be protected. You could have died.”  
“I’ve survived worse, believe me.”  
“I saw a previous scar when I performed the surgery, you’ve been shot before.”  
Kate nodded her head, tears falling from her eyes as she remembered that awful night.  
“To be shot in the head once is bad enough, but twice. Was this done by the same person?”  
“No dearie, the first was many years ago. I…a robbery, I was critical for a while but Annie she…she didn’t make it.”  
“You’re daughter?”  
“Girlfriend.” She whispered.  
“I am so sorry Kate.”  
“I was a very long time ago.”  
“Still, something like that…it never leaves you.”  
“Experience?”  
“My dad, he was cop…killed in the line of duty, I was eight when he died. I still remember his commanding officer coming to the house to inform my mom of his death, she was never the same after that. His death left such a big hole in her heart, she never really recovered. She killed herself about six years later.”  
Kate without thinking, took tight hold of Brooke’s hand, causing the younger woman to cry a little.  
“I’m so sorry dearie, sounds like we’ve both dealt with a lot of loss in our lives.”  
“Sounds like it, I don’t know why I opened up to you like that…that’s never happened before.”  
“Sometimes talking to a stranger is easier.”  
“Well, I’m glad you’re here…to talk to anyway. Though I wish this hadn’t happened to you.”  
“Me too.”  
“Are you hungry?”  
“A little.”  
“Why don’t you rest for a few more hours and I’ll be back around seven with something for you and I promise you’ll like it.”  
“Hospital food? Really?”  
“I’ll see you at seven okay, get some rest and remember if you’re in pain, just a few short bursts on the buzzer.”  
“Thank you dearie.”  
“Good night.”  
Brooke squeezed her hand gently before getting up and leaving the room.  
…  
Dembe had fallen asleep on the couch the night before, the knocking on the door, bringing him out of his sleep. He opened the door to see Elizabeth standing in front of him, her look unreadable.  
“Elizabeth?”  
“Hey Dembe, I’m here to pick up Agnes.”  
Dembe stepped aside as Elizabeth made her way in to the apartment. Red heard Elizabeth’s voice, picking up Agnes before making his way out of the bedroom. As he came in to the front room, he saw Elizabeth and Dembe talking, the pair going quiet when he approached them. Elizabeth turned, seeing Agnes, a large smile on her face as she quickly took her from Red’s arms.  
“Hey baby girl….oh mommy’s missed you so much huh.”   
She held Agnes close to her, rocking her back and forth as the small girl made gurgling noises.  
“She slept right though.” Red said.  
“Did she, that’s good. Thank you for bringing my daughter back to me, I can’t thank you enough, but we really need to go now.”  
Elizabeth got Agnes’s belonging from Dembe before she made her way to the door.  
“Lizzie…how’s Kate?”  
“Stay away from her, I mean. I have an Agent on her door. Stay away from her, she’s been through more than enough.”  
“I didn’t have a choice Lizzie.”  
“You shot her, all she did was protect me and my child and for that you put her down like an old dog. You’ve known that woman for over twenty years and that’s how you repay her. You don’t deserve people like her in your life. If Dembe has any sense…he’ll get out while he can, next time…it could be him.  
“There was no other way…”  
“There’s always another way, violence isn’t the answer to everything.”  
“Will she be okay?”  
“I don’t know yet, we’ll just have to see…but I will say this, if she doesn’t make it, I’ll make sure you pay for what you did to her. I have to go, thanks again for bringing Agnes back to me.”  
Before Red to say anything, Elizabeth was out the door. Closing the door behind her, Red turned back to see Dembe watching him closely.  
“Don’t Dembe, not now.”  
Returning to his bedroom, the door slamming behind him.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Brooke made her way down the corridor just after 7am the next morning, carrying a paper bag in her hand as she made her way to Kate’s room. She opened the door slowly to see the woman was already awake, sitting up, propped up with some pillows.  
“Hey, I didn’t expect you to be awake yet?” Brooke spoke.  
“Well when a beautiful doctor offers to bring me breakfast, I thought I should at least look a little more presentable.” She smiled.  
Brooke placed the bag on the side of the bed before bringing the table across and placed it in front of Kate before opening the bag and putting the small tubs down in front of her.  
“What is all this?”  
“Well, I promised you breakfast, and no hospital food. Now there’s porridge with fresh blueberries, croissants and some yoghurt.”  
“You didn’t have to do all this dearie.”  
“After what you’ve been through, I just wanted to do something nice and also my way of a thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“Listening to my past yesterday.”  
“It was only fair, you listened to mine.”  
“It’s not something I’ve ever really opened up about before, it’s not something I find easy to do, you appear to have a natural talent in putting people at ease.” She smiled.  
Kate laughed before taking some of the porridge, before she looked up at Brooke.  
“I’m not sure everyone would agree with you dearie.”  
“Kate, who did this to you. If you don’t want to go to the police then fine, I’ll respect that but don’t bottle things up, I think we can both agree that doesn’t help anyone.”   
“I did the worst possible thing I could have done.” She spoke quietly.  
Brooke put down her yoghurt and focused her attentions on Kate.  
“How so?”  
“I betrayed someone, someone close to me.”  
“Betrayed them how?”  
“He was putting them in so much danger, I couldn’t just sit back and watch it all blow up in his face. Elizabeth, the FBI Agent who brought me here, I helped her to fake her death, to give her and her daughter a fresh start without him in their lives.”  
“Her husband?”  
“No, someone who loves her very much, but he’s a dangerous man and trouble follows him around, his name’s Raymond, Raymond Reddington.”  
Brooke sat back when she heard the name, before taking hold of Kate’s hand.  
“I’ve heard that name before, years ago…wasn’t he on the FBI’s most wanted list or something.”  
“He was, but he made a deal with them. He works with them now, brings them names of his old associates, terrible people, some who have done a lot worse in life then even him.”  
“He’s your friend?”  
“Yes, I’ve known him for over twenty years.”  
“And he did this to you because you helped the FBI Agent?”  
“He loves her very much and her death, her supposed death…it hurts him badly.”  
“That’s no excuse for what he’s done to you.”  
“Betrayal is the worst thing you can do in his eyes, and in doing that, he deals with it in only one way.”  
“Killing the person.”  
“Yes.”  
“But you survived?”  
“He didn’t stay to check on me after he shot me, despite what he did to me, it took a lot for him to do it.”  
“But he still did it Kate, if you meant anything to him at all…he wouldn’t have done it.”  
“You’re lucky you don’t know him dearie.”  
“Well by the sounds of things, you’re better of without him.”  
“I suppose so, he has been good to me over the years, despite what’s happened.”  
“Did you work with him?”  
“I did, I won’t tell you what I did though…I’m not proud of it.”  
“But I’m assuming you have killed people?”  
“Only when it was absolutely necessary.”  
Brooke still held on to Kate’s hand, feeling the need to protect the older woman.  
“I won’t let him hurt you, Agent Keen left someone guarding your room just in case and…I’ll stay right here with you.”  
“Don’t be silly my dear, you have to work.”  
“It’s my day off.”  
“You came all the way down here on your day off to bring me breakfast.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with that…is there.” She smiled.  
“But why, I’m just another patient, and not a deserving one.”  
“Don’t talk rubbish, you may have done things in your life you’re not proud off but you’re not him, from what I know of him, he’s done a lot worse, and as for me bringing you breakfast on my day off, well I did it because I wanted too. I like you Kate, and maybe when you’re better, we can get to know one another better.”  
“You don’t want to know me better dearie, you might not like what you find.”  
“How about you let me be the judge of that, hmmmm.”  
Kate looked a little apprehensive at first but relaxed when Brooke gave her hand a tight squeeze.  
“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She smiled.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Red stayed in his room for the best part of the morning, while Dembe went out and bought some groceries. When he finally emerged just after 2pm, Dembe was sitting at the table, looking out the window, a half eaten sandwich in front of him.  
“I didn’t think you’d still be here?” Red said.  
“I’ve nowhere else to be, there’s a sandwich made up for you in the fridge.”  
“Maybe later.” He said, taking a seat across from the younger man.  
“Suit yourself.”  
“Now you’re mad at me too?”  
“I just don’t know what’s happening?”  
“What do you mean Dembe?”  
“Kate? She’s alive?”  
“And?”  
“So what happens now, are you going to try again?”  
“Try again?”  
“Killing her.”  
Red heard the shake in Dembe’s voice when he mentioned Red making a second attempt at killing Kate.  
“No Dembe, I’m not going to try again. The truth is I never should have shot her in the first place. What I did, I can never be forgiven for that. I was angry, I wasn’t thinking clearly. There was always a part of me that didn’t want to pull that trigger but I just couldn’t get past the anger I felt over what she and Lizzie did to me.”  
“I do understand Raymond, what they did was wrong but Kate was right, you were putting them in so much danger.”  
“I know, I see that now. I also see that now because of what I did to Kate that Lizzie may never forgive me…or Kate for that matter.”  
Red got up from the table, going over to the coat rack and pulling on his jacket.  
“Where are you going?” Dembe asked.  
“I have to see Kate, I have to sort this mess out.”  
“They won’t let you near her, you heard Elizabeth, she has a guard on Kate’s door protecting her.”  
“Dembe, when had something like the FBI stopped me from doing what I need to in the past, I’m going.”  
“I’ll get the keys.”  
…  
Kate was sitting up in bed, her head to the side as she looked out on to the grounds of the hospital, the rain battering on the window.  
“Hey, you’re awake.”  
Kate turned to see Brooke standing by the door, a warm smile on her face.  
“I thought it was your day off, don’t you ever go home.” Kate replied, trying to sit up a little more.  
Brooke came over to her, the younger woman’s arms going around Kate’s waist as she helped her sit up a little better. Kate held on to her, the smell of flowers on Brooke’s skin before she was helped her lay back against the pillows.  
“Thank you dearie.”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
Brooke took a seat on the bed, smiling towards Kate before she placed a warm hand over Kate’s.  
“You feeling any better?”  
“A little, the pain is subsiding a little, the morphine helps.”  
“That’s good, I’m glad. So, I was thinking that perhaps you’d like a little stroll around the grounds of the hospital.”  
“Am I up to walking, you’re the doctor.”  
“I was thinking more a wheelchair.”  
“Oh…”  
“What.”  
“A wheelchair, as if I don’t feel old enough already.”  
“Wheelchairs are not just for old people you know, and besides….you’re not old, just injured. Come on, what do you say, some fresh air might do you some good.”  
“It does sound nice.”  
“Great, well your security has just nipped to the toilet, so when he comes back we’ll head out okay. So why we wait, let’s get you in to that chair huh.”  
Kate nodded her head in agreement as Brooke got the wheelchair and began helping Kate in to it.  
…  
Dembe and Red entered through the back doors of the hospital, keeping an eye out for any FBI or hospital security as he knew Lizzie would have informed them all to watch out for him. As they made the way through a door and up the stairwell of the hospital, Dembe suddenly grabbed Red’s arm.  
“What is it Dembe?”  
“Are you sure about this? What if it’s too soon, you might scare her.”  
“Dembe I’m not going to hurt her.”  
“Yes but she doesn’t know that, for all Kate knows, you still want her dead. If we go barging in there, we’ll just end up scaring her.”  
“Dembe don’t worry.”  
“Don’t tell me not to worry, I know you were very angry at her and of course I understood that, but to shoot her like that, you disappointed me. Not matter what she did to you, I still loved her.”  
Red stopped in his tracks, turning back to Dembe to see the sadness in the younger man’s eyes.  
“Dembe I’m sorry, I suppose at the time I never took in to consideration other peoples feelings on the matter…I’m truly sorry.”  
“Just promise me that when we go in there, you won’t hurt her again.”  
“Dembe you have my word…I will never hurt Kate ever again.”  
Dembe could only nod his head as Red turned to continue up towards Kate’s room.  
…  
Kate got herself comfortable in the chair, pulling her coat tightly around her, feeling half dressed in her night things under her coat.  
“I feel very uncomfortable right now.” She muttered  
Brooke knelt down in front of her, taking Kate’s hand sin her own.   
“Will you stop complaining, you look amazing.”  
“You’re a very good liar.”  
“Who said I’m lying?”  
“Look at me.”  
“I am, and all I see is a very tough and courageous woman looking back at me.”  
“Courageous?”  
“You never gave up, despite what he’s done to you. You’re a fighter Kaplan.”  
Kate went quiet before looking back at Brooke who suddenly moved in closer, capturing Kate’s lips in her own. Kate tensed a little a first before relaxing when Brooke’s arm came around her neck, pulling her a little closer to her before they eventually broke apart.  
“You really think I’m that courageous?”  
“I do.” She smiled,  
“I happen to agree with the good doctor.”  
Kate’s eyes went wide before her whole body froze when she looked over and saw who was suddenly standing in her room.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Brooke saw the sudden fear on Kate’s face as the younger woman got to her feet and turned around to see the man standing in the doorway.  
“Excuse me but how did you get in here?” Brooke asked.  
“Your security appears to have disappeared.” Red stated.  
“I don’t know who you are but…”  
“That’s Raymond.” Kate whispered.  
Brooke’s head shot around towards Kate, before Kate gripped her hand in a vice.  
“You’re Reddington?”  
“And you are?”  
“Booke Arvoy…I’m the doctor looking after Kate and as I said before, you really shouldn’t be here.”  
Red could hear the anger in her voice, knowing right away that Brooke clearly already knew about Kate’s situation.  
“So Kate told you what I did.”  
“You’re despicable, what kind of man are you. To hurt someone who’s been in your life for so long.”  
Red looked past Brooke to see the fear in Kate’s eyes, something that he had very rarely seen in the years they’d known one another. He knew in that moment that he’d really messed up everything and wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to make it right.  
“You really ought to leave before I call for security.” Brooke stated.  
Kate looked past Red to see Dembe enter the room, closing the door behind him so as they weren’t disturbed.  
“Dembe.”   
The young man looked over at Kate, a genuine smile on his face to see her alive, Kate’s expression mirrored his, as he took small steps towards her.  
“I think you should back up.” Brooke said.  
“It’s okay Brooke, Dembe won’t hurt me.”  
Brooke was unsure but decided to trust Kate on this one as she watched Dembe kneel down beside Kate, Kate closing her eyes tightly as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.  
“I’m so sorry this happened Kate, I should have tried to stop him but I…”  
“It’s okay dearie, there’s nothing you could have done. I don’t blame any of this on you.”  
“Please, he feels terrible about what he’s done to you.”  
Kate turned her head away for a moment, recalling the awful day in the woods.  
“He’s right Kate, I feel terrible about what I did to you. If I could take it back then I….”  
“WELL YOU CAN’T.”  
Brooke jumped a little when Kate yelled out, her voice breaking as she looked towards Red.  
“You shot me Raymond, how can I be expected to forgive you for that.”  
Red saw the tears in Kate’s eyes, making a few small steps towards Kate.  
“Stay back Raymond.” She cried.  
“Kate he won’t hurt you, I promise.” Dembe said, taking her hand in his.  
Red came closer, kneeling down beside Dembe and Kate.  
“I will never be able to repair the damage I’ve done to you, I was wrong…I admit that. I’ve caused you so much pain and the anger everyone feels towards me because of my actions, if Lizzie ever speaks to me again it will be a miracle and Dembe here is furious with me.”  
Kate looked at Dembe, squeezing his hand, as he watched her closely.  
“Kate, hurting you was the biggest mistake of my life. Dealing with any kind of betrayal they way I did with you, it’s unforgivable. I honestly don’t know where we go from here.”  
“You walk away, here and now.” Brooke finally spoke up.  
“Excuse me.” Red asked.  
“You heard me, look at what you’ve done to her. You really think you’re going to be able to make it up to her for shooting her in the head. How can an act like that ever be forgiven?”  
Red got to his feet, taking off his hat as he looked towards Brooke.  
“You’re obviously very fond of Kate in the little time you’ve known her, and I’m glad she has someone who’s looking out for her. Kate, I know you’ll never forgive me what I did to you, but I still want you in my life. If there’s any way of that happening then I….”  
“You’re asking an awful lot of me Raymond, you’ve hurt me in a way I never thought you could. If it hadn’t been for Elizabeth, Aram and Ressler, I’d most certainly be dead. You have know idea what I went though after you left me there.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I need you to leave, please Raymond. If there’s any chance of forgiving you and that’s a very big ask, then you need to leave for now.”  
Kate went quiet as Red looked as Dembe as the younger man got to his feet.  
“We should go Raymond.”  
“Yes, I think we should. If there’s anything at all that you need Kate…you know where to find me.”  
Kate could only nod, as Red made his way to the door.  
“Dembe.” Kate spoke up.  
Dembe turned back towards the older woman.  
“What is it.”  
“You’re more than welcome to come back to see me okay, just don’t bring Raymond, at least not right now.”  
“Okay, I’ll be back soon. Would you like me to bring you some of your things in?”  
“That would be lovely,t hank you dearie.”  
“I’ll see you soon.”  
As Dembe and Red left, Brooke turned her attentions back to Kate.  
“You wouldn’t forgive him…would you?”  
“For what he did to me, I’ll never forgive him for that no but…”  
“You wouldn’t actually think about allowing him back in to your life?”  
“He’s been a big part of it for so long, seeing him again…I just don’t know.”  
“He’s a dangerous man.”  
“You’re sweet to look out for me, but dearie you don’t know me that well. The things I’ve done in my life, I know you said it didn’t matter but I think it would. Raymond and I accepted one another despite all our flaws.”  
“Don’t tell me what I should think or feel about you, that’s my decision to make here Kate.”  
“I think we should forget about the walk, I’m a little tired.”  
Brooke was beginning to get angry at the way was blowing her off.  
“Okay fine Kate, I’ll leave…for now, but I’ll be back. I told you I liked you and I meant that, I’m not giving up on this, no matter how much you try to scare me off. I’ll get one of the nurses to help you back in to bed.”  
Kate watched as Brooke left the room upset, the door slamming behind her.  
…  
To Be Continued….


	16. Chapter 16

Elizabeth spoke to the Agent at Kate’s door for a few moments before she entered the room to see Kate sitting up in bed, reading a book.  
“Hey Mr Kaplan.”  
“Elizabeth dearie, how nice to see you.” She smiled.  
Elizabeth walked over to Kate’s bed, taking a seat on the edge as Kate placed the book on the side cabinet.  
“Well you certainly look a lot better than the last time I saw you. Your doctor phoned me, kept me up to date with how you were doing. I thought I’d give you a few days to recover a little.”  
“That’s very sweet of you, I don’t know how to thank you for coming to my rescue, you and you friends saved my life.”  
“Yeah well…no thanks to Reddington.”  
Kate looked away for a moment before Elizabeth reached out and took hold of her hand.  
“Mr Kaplan, I need to ask you something…that man in the cabin…how was he?”  
“Honestly…I don’t know. I thought he was coming to my rescue, he fixed me up the best he could, kept me fed and watered but…”  
“He had to you chained to the bed.”  
Kate closed her eyes tightly, thinking back to the hunter.  
“Did he…do anything to you?”  
“He didn’t rape me if that’s what you’re asking.”  
“Oh thank god.”   
The relief that showed on Elizabeth’s face didn’t go unnoticed by Kate.  
“I didn’t know you cared so much dearie?”  
“You kind off scared me when I first met you, but I’ve gotten to know you pretty well….you’re not like him…Red.”  
“Don’t be so sure.”  
“You would never do what he did to you.”  
“Well…no I wouldn’t.”  
“Doctor Arvoy told me he was here yesterday?”  
“He dropped by.”  
“I’m sorry you had to see him, I’ve had words with the Agent on your door, reprimanded him.”  
“It wasn’t his fault.”  
“He was supposed to be guarding the door.”  
“Natures calls dearie.”  
“Yeah well, anyway…he didn’t upset you did he?”  
“He wanted my forgiveness.” She said in a whisper.  
“He’s having a laugh.”  
Kate closed her eyes tightly, sniffing a little. Elizabeth looked at her, noticing the tears falling silently.  
“Mr Kaplan…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
“It’s not you dearie, it’s just this whole mess. I shouldn’t have did what I did.”  
“I did it too, he didn’t try to kill me.”  
“No well, you’re you.”  
“And you’re the one person who’d been a major part of his life for many years and for him to treat you the way he did, it’s something that can’t be forgiven.”  
“I’m just so sick of it all.”  
“What?”  
“The fighting, the criminal life, this is the second time I’ve been shot in the head and I survived yet again, I never imagined it would be Raymond that would be the one to hurt me though.”  
“You need to leave.”  
“Dearie I…”  
“Even if you forgive him, you’ll never truly trust him again. Whatever relationship you had, that ended when he took you in to those woods and shot you in the head. Go somewhere where nobody knows you, make a fresh start, be happy…and safe.”  
“You make it sound so easy to do.”  
“If he hadn’t found out I was still alive, I wouldn’t be here right now.”  
“I’m not sure I could or would want to start over on my own, not again.”  
Brooke stood in the doorway, listening to Kate and Elizabeth, her heart breaking at how sad Kate sounded.  
“You don’t have to go alone you know.”  
Kate and Elizabeth looked over at the door, Elizabeth offering a smile in Brooke’s direction.  
“You know what, I’m gonna take off.”  
“You don’t have too dearie.”  
“It’s okay, I think you two need to talk. I’ll be back soon okay.”  
“Thank you for coming.”  
“Just remember what I said, you don’t him anything.”  
Kate nodded as Elizabeth got up and left the room, whispering good luck to Brooke as she went.  
…  
Red was just putting on his jacket, getting ready to leave with Dembe. They made their way down to the car, Dembe opening the door for Red who was about to get in when they heard Elizabeth call out to them. Dembe looked up, seeing her stride towards them, anger evident on her features. She walked right past Dembe, her hand on the door, slamming it shut before Red had the chance to get inside.  
“Something on your mind Lizzie.”  
“I told you to stay the hell away from her.”  
“I assume we’re talking about Kate.”  
“You had no right to go near her.”  
“Lizzie, I know I did something terrible.”  
“That’s an understatement.”  
“However, I regret everything I’ve done and I only wanted the chance to make things right with her.”  
“You will never be able to undo what you did, you can’t make this right. She could have died, if we hadn’t gotten to her when we did then god only knows what could have happened to her.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“When we got to her, she was being held…chained to a bed by some crazy guy. I think at first Mr Kaplan thought he was going to help her but then she felt the chains on her feet. When we arrived he was trying to kill her.”  
“Oh my…and did you…”  
“We killed him before he could do her any more harm.”  
“Thank god.”  
“What’s happened between you both, it can’t ever be repaired, you know that. Mr Kaplan already knows that, do the right thing for once.”  
“And what would that be?”  
“Let…her…go.”  
Red looked away for a moment before Elizabeth opened the car door for him.  
“Mr Kaplan deserves a rest from this world, she’s met someone, someone I think might just make her happy again.”  
“The good doctor I presume?”  
“Yes, let her go…for once in your life….do the right thing.”  
Red watched as Elizabeth walked away from him, getting in to the car and slamming the door shut as he waited for Dembe to get in.  
…  
Brooke passed Kate another slice of cake, smiling at the older woman.  
“I wasn’t sure you’d come back, after the way I spoke to you earlier.” Kate said.  
“I don’t scare that easily, Kate I…I know we haven’t known each other that long, but when I know something feels right, I don’t shy away from it.”  
“My kind of girl.”   
“What Agent Keen said, about walking away, going somewhere where nobody knows you, it sounds like a good thing to me.”  
“You think so?”  
“You’ve been though a lot and I agree with her, I can’t things going back to the way the were with you and your friend. That ship sailed when he hurt you. Perhaps a fresh start is what you need, and I have the perfect place.”  
“You do?”  
“I finish up at the end month, I have a new position in London, Charing Cross Hospital, a teaching position, more money, they even got me an apartment. Come with me.”  
“To London.”  
“What better place to be, as far away from here as possible.”  
“London…it’s a big step, for two people who have yet to discover one another properly.”  
“Take the leap Kate, if it didn’t work out, then you can always come back. The apartments paid for, you can always keep you place on here until you know how you really feel about it, about us.”  
“Dearie I need to ask a serious question here.”  
“Go on?”  
“Do you really want to be in a relationship with an old woman.”  
“You’re not old.”  
“I’m a lot older than you.”  
“See I have this thing, age to me…it’s just a number. When I look for a partner, I look for someone who makes me smile, makes me laugh, someone I can be my true self around. Someone who is easy to talk too, to open up too and I found that right away in you. I told you things the first time we really talked that I’ve never even told half the people I’ve worked with for years. I know all of this is sudden and that you are a little afraid, but a little bit of fear is a good thing. I know how I feel about you, I’m falling in love with you Kate and I want nothing more than for you to join me in London.”  
“Can I have a few days…to at least think about it.”  
“I go in two weeks, I’ll book a second ticket just in case, I really do hope you say yes.”  
Brooke leaned in and kissed Kate before she got up and left the room. Kate leaning back against the pillows, thinking long and hard abut Brooke’s offer.  
…  
1 week later  
…  
Kate was standing by her bed, packing up the last of her things when she felt someone else in the room, looking up to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway.  
“Hello dearie.”  
“Hey, Brooke said you were going home today. I thought I’d drive you home.”  
“That’s lovely of you, thank you.”  
“Brooke told me your news.”  
“Oh…I wanted to tell you myself. Do you think I’m doing the right thing?”  
“I think…this is best decision you’ve ever made. She loves you, and after everything you’ve been through, I think this fresh start is the right thing for you. Put all this behind you, put Red behind you.”  
Kate moved a little as Elizabeth came closer.  
“It’s been a pleasure to know you Elizabeth dearie, you’re a wonderful young woman, and that beautiful little girl of yours. I have to say I’m going to miss seeing her grow up.”  
“You don’t have too.”  
Kate looked at her with curiosity on her face.  
“Just because you’re putting Red behind you, it doesn’t mean you loose us. I’m looking forward to bringing Agnes and Tom to London to visit you as often as we can.”  
“Oh dearie, I’d really love that.”  
“Good, you’ve been great to me. I’m just sorry that you’ve had to go through what you have.”  
“Brooke said it’s made me stronger.”  
“Well I agree with her, I’m so very glad you met her. She’s good for you.”  
“I happen to agree, I didn’t think I’d ever love anyone again. Brooke’s given me a new lease of life.”  
“Does he know, that you’re going?”  
“Raymond? I left him a message. Dembe came to visit me, we said our goodbyes. Like you, he said he’ll come to London as much as he can to see me.”  
“There will always be people who need you, don’t ever forget that.”  
Kate smiled before she was pulled in to a hug, her arms coming around Elizabeth.  
“Don’t let Raymond do to you, what he managed to do to me. If you and Tom can, cut ties with him. I don’t want to see you dead.”  
“Don’t worry, he won’t get the chance.”  
…  
Red stood watching Kate and Elizabeth hugging, and wished to himself things had turned out differently for everyone.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt.”  
“Raymond.”  
“Hello Kate.”  
“Do you want me to go?” Elizabeth asked Kate.  
“It’s fine Lizzie, I won’t be staying long. I heard your news Kate and I just wanted to wish you good luck.”  
“Thank you Raymond.”   
“I need you to believe me when I say that I wish things had turned out differently for us.”  
“I know dearie, me too. However what you did to me, I tried to forgive you, to accept what happened and leave it in the past but I can’t, I’m always going to have the scar, the migraines that will remind me of what you did to me. We’ve been though so much together and I truly thought we’d always be in each others lives but it’s just not meant to be.”  
“Kate I…”  
Kate moved forward, leaning up to kiss Raymond’s cheek.  
“This move is the best thing for all of us, a clean break. Brooke makes me happy and that’s what I need in my life now, someone I know will never turn on me. Don’t think for a moment that this doesn’t hurt me because it does, I loved you.”  
“I loved you too, I am so very sorry for what I did.”  
“Leave it be dearie, leave it be.”  
Everyone went quiet for a few moments before Dembe came in to the room.  
“Raymond, White is ready to meet.”  
“Right, well…good luck Kate.”  
“Thank you Raymond.”  
Red gave her one last kiss before he walked out of the room, out of her life for the last time. Dembe came over, hugging Kate before he got ready to leave with Red.  
“Elizabeth, thank you for bringing her back to me.” Dembe smiled.  
“You’re more than welcome Dembe.”  
“Kate, I’ll be over soon, once you and Brooke are settled.”  
“I’ll look forward to it, take care of him…won’t you.”  
“I promise.”  
Kate watched as Dembe left, Elizabeth turning back to see the tears in Kate’s eyes.  
“You ready to get out of here.”  
“More than ready, more than ready dearie.”  
Elizabeth placed a warm hand on Kate’s back as they walked out of the room, walked out of the hospital…Kate ready to start her new life with Brooke.  
…  
-Fin


End file.
